


Drive

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: song snippets [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: The whole thing about driving while he was in his deep state of depression thrilled and terrified Pete at the same time.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> the series is gonna be so good

His vision was blurry due to the excessive amounts of tear. He could hear Patrick’s calls from behind, and was fighting to look back. Throwing himself through the entrance doors, he guided himself to his car, slamming the unlock key. Just as fast as he opened the door and jumped in, he closed the door and started the vehicle. 

The sun was already starting to fade from the sky, creating a wash of orange and pink across the horizon. It felt inviting, almost as if it was calling for him. 

He sped out the parking lot, squealing his tires slightly as he made a turn onto the actual road. Traffic wasn't busy as it was 9:17 at night, and everyone was home with their families. Except him. This was L.A. All his family was back in Chicago.

It had been just Patrick and him in the studio that evening, polishing up a few songs because Andy and Joe couldn't make it to the session. Pete considered going to visit one of them and ask to crash there for the night, but the fear of it creating a ripple between the four of them made him want to stay away. On his own. 

Patrick was his only other family here, besides the other two. But he was mad at Patrick. Well, not mad at him. More mad at himself. For having more issues than Vogue. 

Pete was just thinking through his feelings. Hiding them all most of the time was a skill he had built up, but recently, it feels like he's failing miserably at it. Normal people weren't so caught up in everything they felt. Pete almost felt jealous. 

He missed Patrick. But how can you miss someone you still constantly see? That was the question. When he met Patrick, little did he know how much he would actually mean to him. He didn't realize how one person could fill the emptiness in his hollow chest. 

The way he felt was simple, but he overanalyzed it all again and again. He just felt depressed. He didn't see a point. 

Maybe it would just be easier to go back to the studio to prevent himself from doing something stupid, but he was so full of pride. 

The darkness was becoming more prominent around him and his car. Making him feel more lonely. He made his way to the 405. Reaching the speed limit quickly, and slightly going over. His headlights stretched out, illuminating the exit signs that veered off the highway. Pete kept avoiding those for a second, before, instead he went to the right, parking in the side of the highway. 

If he kept driving, he would have pulled the steering wheel on himself. The thought was pounding in his head for what felt like it would never end. His vision went fuzzy again, hearing only the dinging coming his phone. Several messages from Patrick asking him what’s wrong, why he left, and where he went were listed in his inbox. 

Instead of responding, he put the phone back down and started the ignition once more. He entered the highway again, soon leaving it through an exit ramp and driving back to the studio. 

He drove up the driveway, parking closer to the building. Staying put, he stared at the double doorway, leading into the lobby of the studio. Breaking him from his thoughts, the doors swung open and Patrick walked out, arms crossed. His face wasn't angry, but instead full of worry and fear. Probably fear of not knowing whether or not Pete would return. 

Pete pulled at the latch on the door, and it clicked open. He stood up, stepping out of the way before pushing the door shut. He shuffled awkwardly towards Patrick, trying to piece together an apology and explanation, to no avail. 

He was then standing in front of him, looking one another in the eyes. Pete opened his mouth to say something, but instead was pulled into a hug by Patrick. Once his brain clicked in, he hugged him back. 

It was the most comforting thing right now.


End file.
